Lean On Me,
by tierna
Summary: Rachel has some explaining to do. Puck upsets Rachel. Something happens between them. Nothing big. Just a small thing


''Mom, can we talk about this in the morning? I need to take Rachel home,'' Puck sighed.

''No, Noah, we may not talk about this _in the morning. _We'll talk about it now!''She retorted.

''Fine! Karofsky and Azimio rolled her around in a porta potty. Satisfied? Rachel coulda told ya that!''

His mother shook her head. ''Take the girl home Noah. ''

An hour later, Rachel was convincing her dads she fell down the stairs at school.

''Aw, honey! Funny, you're not normally the klutzy type!'' her father Leroy said.

''Yeah, I know!''She then said, ''how about we stick on beauty and the beast?''

''Lovely!'' he smiled.

The next day at school Finn sat beside her at lunch and asked her how she was feeling. ''What doesn't kill me makes me stronger Finn, you should know that about me.''

''Seriously? You got a throat infection and were convinced you wouldn't sing again!''

''Exactly my point. That experience has helped me very much and I thank you for taking me to meet Sean Fretthold.''

Mike also asked her how she was feeling, but she answered him with ''Much better, thanks.''

''That's good. I mean I seriously thought you were dead! Puck was great, wasn't he? He basically killed those three guys alone! Finn just stood there for ages, watching,'' Mike told her before she entered the choir room for glee club. When he finally stopped informing her of Puck's awesomeness, she was swung around by the man himself-Noah Puckerman.

''AAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!'' She squealed, as Puck was grasping her heavily bruised shoulder.

''Sorry! Jeez. Anyway, what're we gonna tell Schue? The truth? Or what..''

''The truth, I fell down the stairs my tile stairs,''

''Nice one Rach. You'd never know you're lying,''

''Lying?'' she asked, pretending to be confused.

''Okay, just do that. Oh, yeah, you better make sure you are faaaaar away from me at the temple this week, 'cause my mom will be telling your dads how she met you at the ER and they'd-

''Freak out! They'd freak out! Oh my Gosh!''

''I know,'' just then Lauren came walking up behind Puck and shoved him.

''Hey, pretty lady,'' Puck beamed.

''Berry, stay away from my man,' she said jokingly,' you may have the beauty and the beast combo goin' on, but I tell you, you put one finger on him, you're dead and berried.'' She told Rachel. It might have been a joke, but then again, maybe not…

''Ha, nice pun!'' Rachel laughed.

''No.'' Lauren replied.

Rachel felt pretty awkward around Lauren from then on.

Mr. Schue came in ten minutes late, and they got to work straight away.

''Next stop, NEW YORK! Can you believe it guys? I remember when it was just Artie, Tina, Rachel, Finn , Kurt and Mercedes. We sucked back then, didn't we? And now, were goin' to Nationals! In NEW YORK!'' Mr Schue laughed.

Everyone cheered. ''Now, I know that we lost to these guys at Regional's last year, but that doesn't mean we're done for? Does it?'' He asked.

They basically spent the whole fifty minutes talking about the old days, when Finn and Puck used to give slushie facials.

Mr. Schue asked Rachel what happened, and she told him her little lie.

''Rachel helped me see the light on that one,'' Puck told everyone while they were on the matter of the slushie's. He gave Rachel a wink.

When Rachel was standing in the car park at three o'clock Puck came over and said, 'Get in the potty Berry!'' and sniggered. Rachel's face went red and she stormed off out the gates. He got into his truck and drove slowly behind her. ''Rach, it was a joke! What's wrong?'' he asked out the window.

''You're mocking me Noah!'' she cried. Literally _cried. _With tears!

''I'm not!'' he braced himself for another outburst. When he received none he said, ''Needa ride home?''

''No.'' She sulked.

''Get in the car Rach.''

''No! I will not-''

Suddenly a man in a black trench coat came staggering around the corner. Puck laughed inwardly as she hightailed it towards his passenger door when she noticed him.

''She jumped in and looked out the side window. It started raining out.

Every time Puck tried to talk to her she just ignored him. Finally, he pulled over and told her he wasn't driving her home until she spoke to him.

''Rachel, I'm sorry! It was a joke. A stupid one. I don't know why I said it, 'cause I certainly wasn't joking around yesterday when I saw you all bloodied up. I thought you were dead! I nearly threw up-''

Rachel stared at him. He realised what he was saying and blushed. Blushed? Noah Puckerman _blushing_?

She touched his face. His cheek burned under her fingers. ''Noah-''she began.

''Ok, best get you home!'' he said, as he started the engine.


End file.
